customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frances Material
Movies/TV Specials: *A Very Badger Holiday *Treasure Island *Frances Rocks! *The Frances Movie *Frances's Magical Christmas *Frances Remembers When... *Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL *Frances 2 *Frances's Big Birthday Party! *Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure *Frances's Merry Christmas Adventure *Frances's Sing-Along Adventure *Christmas Fun for Frances DVDs: *Bedtime for Frances *Bread & Jam for Frances *Frances's Happy Valentine's Day *It's Showtime! *Here Comes Spring! *Let's Make Music *A Birthday Celebration *Summer Vacation *Cookin' for Fun! *ABC's & 123's Preschool is Fun *Safety First *Being a Friend *A Kooky Spooky Halloween *The Best of Frances (Celebrating 25 Years) *Good Clean Fun *Healthy Fitness of Fun *Traveling Adventure! *Frances's Alphabet Zoo *Frances's Magical Tea Party *Eating Right Foods *Color Fun! *Dance Party *Dogs, Cats & Other Animal Friends *Superhero Rescue *A World Full of Dinosaurs *On the Go Adventure *That's What Friends are For *Frances's Nature Hikes and Summer Outdoor Adventures *When I Grow Up... *Music Time *Book Club *Frances's Friends and Family Forever *Frances's Sports Game *Let's Go Places with Frances *Back to School for Frances *Sing-Along Fun with Frances *Frances's Doctor Fun *Frances's Outer Space Adventure *Frances's Playtime Fun *Imagine with Frances *Frances's Friend Day Albums: *Frances's Sing-Along Songs *More Frances Songs *We're Best Friends! *A Very Badger Holiday *Frances Rocks! *Greatest Hits *The Frances Movie *Frances's Karaoke Vol. 1 *Frances's Karaoke Vol. 2 *The Best of Frances *Sing & Dance with Frances & Other Kids Songs *Frances's Magical Christmas *Frances in Concert *Frances 2 *Frances's Big Birthday Party! *Merry Christmas Love, Frances *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure *Frances's Sing-Along Adventure Stage Shows: *Frances Live on Stage - Let's Eat Bread & Jam Events: *Frances's Birthday Party Tour Softwares & Video Games: *Fun on the Farm *A Day at the Carnival *Let's Go to the Zoo *The Magical Playhouse *Frances's Magical Hide & Seek Game *Making Music *The Case of the Missing Toys *Adventures in Space *Frances's Dynamite Dinosaurs *Frances Toddlers *Frances Preschool *Frances Kindergarten *Frances Phonics *Frances Kindergarten Reading *Frances Math *Frances's Spelling Adventure *Frances's Neighborhood *The Imagination Vacation *Magic of the Rainbow *Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure Toys & Games: *Talking Frances Doll (2009) *Sing-Along Frances Doll (2010) *Singing Christmas Frances Doll (2009) *Rockin' Frances Singing Doll (2010) *Frances's Magic Guitar (2010) *Mini Frances Dolls (2010) *Mini Christmas Frances Doll (2009) *Frances Hand Puppet (2010) *Gloria Hand Puppet (2010) *Albert Hand Puppet (2010) *Frances Live Frances Doll (2009/2010) *Gloria Frances Live Doll (2009/2010) *Albert Frances Live Doll (2009/2010) *Frances Live Lightwand (2009/2010) *Frances Memory Game (2010) *Frances: Pop Goes Albert Game (2011) *Frances in Candy Land Game (2011) *The Home Playset (2011) *The School Playset (2009) *Frances's Family Car Set (2011) *Frances's Click 'n Take-a-Pick Camera (2010) *Frances's Jigsaw Puzzle (2010) *Chicka-Chicka Boom-Boom Singing Frances Doll (2010) *Follow Me Frances from Great Colorful Hunt (2011) *Talking Gloria (2010) *Frances's Dance-Along Mat (2011) *Frances Plush (2012) *Gloria Plush (2012) *Mom Plush (2012) *Dad Plush (2012) *Albert Plush (2012) *Grandma Plush (2012) *Grandpa Plush (2012) *Aunt Melta Plush (2012) *Uncle Roger Plush (2012) *Baxter the Dog Plush (2012) *Harrie Plush (2013) *Darbie Plush (2013) *Barkie the Dog Plush (2013) *Cuddles the Cat Plush (2013) *Frances and her Friends Mini Plush (2013) *Frances's House Playset (2013) *Frances Cake Decorator Party Favor (2013) *Guess Who? Frances Edition (2013) *UNO Frances Edition (2013) *Sorry! Frances Edition (2013) *Monopoly Frances Edition (2013) *Frances Pillow Pets (2013) *Talk and Sing Frances Doll (2013) *Big Hugs Frances Doll (2013) Books: * The Best Birthday Present * Camping Out * Sleepover Surprises * Frances Goes to the Circus * My Family Vacation * Frances's Trip to the Zoo * Frances Goes Under the Sea * Just a Joke * Frances Cooks * Frances's Dinosaur Adventure * The ABC Book * 1-2-3-4-5 Count with Me * A Day with Frances * Frances's Hats * It's a Buggy Day! * Frances's Magic Garden * Frances's Clubhouse * Frances Makes Music * Frances's Jungle Safari * Dressing Up is Fun * Make Believe with Frances * Trucks are Fun * Happy Halloween, Frances * Trick or Treat, Frances * Frances's Peek-a-Boo Halloween * It's Thanksgiving, Frances * Merry Christmas, Frances * Frances's Christmas Surprise * Christmas Eve * A Very Badger Holiday Sticker Book * Snow Days * Be My Valentine, Frances * Happy Easter, Frances * Easter Egg Hunt * A Colorful Easter Sticker Book * Treasure Island Sticker Book * X Marks the Spot * Earth Day * Let's Help the Earth * Field Day * Happy Mother's Day, Frances * Happy Father's Day, Frances * Frances's Dictionary * Frances's Coloring Activity Book * Frances's Cook Book * Frances's Sing-Along Song Book * Frances's Mother Goose Rhyme Book * Frances's Once Upon a Fairytale Book * Storytime Fun with Frances: All About Fairy Tales and Other Stories Too * Frances's Reading, Math, Writing and Phonics Work Book * Under the Big Top Sticker Book * A Day at the Beach Sticker Book * Frances's Jungle Adventure Magnet Book * Frances's Birthday Activity Book * Frances's Let's Go Adventure Book * Frances's Transportation Book * All Kinds of Seasons * Frances's Good Night Book * Frances to the Case! * Frances's Favorite Foods * Some are Big and Some are Small * Let's Have a Snack! * Let's Build with Frances * Frances's Photo Book * Fire Safety * Dental Care * Frances's Healthy Moment * Frances's Magic Show * Frances's Magical Journey * The Frances Movie Sticker Book * Frances's Storybook Treasury * Frances's Twelve Days of Christmas * The Night Before Christmas * Frances's Holiday Treasury * Frances's Christmas Stories Collection * Frances's Magical Christmas Storybook * Frances's Great Colorful Hunt * Frances's Big Birthday Party! * Frances's Christmas Wish * Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure * Love, Frances * Frances's St. Patrick's Day * Congratulations, Frances! * A Party for Frances * Frances's 4th of July * Spell Your Name for Frances * Frances Welcomes her New Friends * Frances's Word of the Day * Frances Heads Back to School * Frances's Field Trip Fun! * Frances's Opposite Book * Frances and Gloria's Joke Book * Frances's Rockin' Rhyme Time! * Frances's Dress is Blue, Albert's Shirt is Red * Frances Counts 1-2-3 * Learn the Alphabet with Frances * Frances's Day at the Fair * Frances's Slumber Party * Frances's Easter Fun * Frances's 4th of July Party! * Frances's Patriotic Day * Rock and Roll with Frances * Frances's Fall Day * Frances's Thanksgiving Party! * Happy New Year, Frances * Frances's Lizardland Adventure * Frances's Valentine's Day Celebration! * Frances's St. Patrick's Day Celebration! * Frances's Easter Celebration! * Frances's 4th of July Celebration! * Frances's Halloween Celebration! * Frances's Thanksgiving Celebration! * Frances's Christmas Celebration! * Frances's New Year's Eve Celebration! Halloween Costumes: *Frances Costume *Gloria Costume *Albert Costume School Supplies: *Backpacks *Folders Party Supplies: *Decorations *Favors *Invitations *Party Kits *Tableware *Napkin Rings *Table Confetti *Party Hats *Paper Plates *Party Napkins *Party Cups Clothing: *Personalized T-Shirts *Personalized Swetshirts *Frances Live Cap *Frances Live T-Shirt *Frances Christmas Shirt